naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonic_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto Uzumaki
"I never go back on my word, that's my nindo! My Nina Way!" - Naruto Uzumaki Naruto Uzumaki '''is a genin-level shinobi and a member of Team Kakashi of the Hidden Leaf Village, the current reincarnation of Asura Otsutsuki, and the main protagonist of the ''Naruto ''franchise. He is also the only son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, the younger paternal cousin of Ichigo Kurosaki, and the third jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kurama. He is even a world-famous hero and has gained fame and popularity across the Five Great Nations, even Earth and beyond, while continuing to achieve his dream of becoming Hokage. Background Physical Appearance As stated by Jiraiya, Naruto bears a striking resemblance to his father, having Minato's blue-colored eyes and blond, spiky hair. From his mother Kushina, Naruto inherited the shape of both her eyes and face, as well as her fair skin color. Naruto's most prominent physical characteristics, however are the whisker marks on his face. Naruto's most regularly mentioned trait before the second half of the series (which easily provoked him) was his short stature for his age. After reaching fifteen, he had a noticeably significant growth spurt which made him taller than his team-mate, Sakura. Naruto's outfit consisted of an black uniform-style jacket with an orange zipper that features several buttons on the waist and and sleeves, allowing him to fold up both sleeves and the rear coattails, giving him access to the pouches on the back of his brown belt, and a red Uzumaki crest on the shirt's back. Undereath the jacket, he wore light-grey mesh armor for extra protection. Naruto even wears a red armband with the Uzumaki crest on his left arm, orange pants with a shuriken holster attached to his right knee (due to being right-handed), black high-calf shinobi sandals and a black long bandanna, with the metal portion of the standard hidden leaf forehead protector on it. He also wears a light-blue and teal striped scarf around his neck (which was knitted by his mother). While off-duty, Naruto wears a orange, hooded sweatshirt with a fire symbol on the shirt's back and a white short-sleeved shirt underneath, as well as black shorts with orange stripes and sandals. For winter occasions, he wears a orange hooded-jacket with white fur trimming and a black zipper. He also wears the same pants, shinobi sandals and his favorite scarf when wearing his winter attire. Personality Well-known for his hyperactive and immature attitude, Naruto is a boisterous, exuberant, vivacious, stubborn, and inattentive teenage boy. He inherited his mother's favorite catchphrase "Dattebayo", when he feels excited or frustrated. Naruto has a number of childish traits, such as keeping his money in a chubby, green-frog wallet he affectionately calls "Gama-chan", being a very picky eater (he almost exclusively eats ramen and is a frequent customer at the Ichiraku Ramen), and is afraid of ghosts (but not Hollows). He can be extremely nervous and shy around nude women such as Tsunade. However, whenever someone dear to him is in trouble or the situation calls for it, Naruto can be very serious and fearless, and will instantly try to come to their aid without hesitation, and can explode with anger and rage when the people he cares about are hurt or believed to be killed. True to Naruto's character, Tsunade once stated to Jiraiya that its hard to believe that his "wise and handsome student" had a son like him and even Kakashi stated that he is just like his old childhood friend Obito. His personality, in many ways, is very different to his father's; Minato was a calm, collected, shrewd, and brave Hokage, whereas Naruto is bold, headstrong, impatient, short-tempered, energetic, quick-witted, and assertive, but also honest, easy-going, heroic, and cool beneath his tough exterior. He is also heedless to formal or social understandings and has a habit of giving people he meets by first or nicknames, or even without appropriate honorifics, as shown when he offended the Second Hokage by not calling him "'''Lord Second", as well as not addressing the Thirteen Court Guard Squad captains appropriately, only calling them by "sensei", "mister" or "miss". Despite these quirks, Naruto is said to have a personality that brings people to him, inspiring friendship and loyalty from most people he meets throughout acts of genuine kindness, empathy and sincerity that could change a person's entire world view, including his rivals and enemies. For example, during the Fourth Shinobi World War in the Naruto Shippuden series, Naruto's kindness inspired loyalty from the tailed beasts, and when linked to the entire Shinobi Alliance through telepathy, he reignited the demoralized armies' fighting spirit, choosing to continue fighting despite the losses he could receive, as shinobi were meant to endure through hardships. According to Kakashi, Naruto learns though his body, as he is relatively naive, simple, and slow to understand principle or situations, often requiring an oversimplified analogy in order to grasp what is being explained to him, something he has grown more willing to admit. Naruto responds best to competition, using it as an additional drive learn new techniques, though he doesn't hesitate to ask if he needs it. However, despite his naiveness, Naruto can be quite observant picking up on things others miss and can retain information casually gathered through conversation. While as naive as he appears to be throughout most of the Naruto series, Naruto has proven to have a keen eye to certain things most people don't see, showing that he can be smarter than what most people, especially Sakura, are willing to give him credit for when he wants to be, something even Choji comments on once in a while. He can also be quite observant in regards to other people's feelings (such as being oblivious of Hinata Hyuga' s love for him until she confessed her feelings to him), and is able to perceive the truth from people's intentions (such as Sakura lying to him about her loving him instead of Sasuke). In battle, Naruto has shown to be calm and collected most of the times, but he can get frustrated when he is unable to defeat his opponent. He can also be a quick thinker, making up strategies on the fly or inventive use of his techniques to catch his opponents off guard during the fight, though he can get overexcited and forget some concepts or weaknesses that he himself noted beforehand. However, he has gotten over that weakness and has become more wiser in battle. He also despises anyone who would throw away their own comrades for their sinister purposes or when people think that the bonds they share are nothing but a weakness to their strengths. Years of isolation and scorn from the village made Naruto thirst for acknowledgement. He would pull pranks around the village and get into trouble just to gain attention from anyone and his desire to become Hokage was in hopes of being someone that mattered. Naruto's time at the Waterfall of Truth revealed that a part of him hated the village for treating him as a pariah, only to turn to him after he saved them during Pain's assault on the Leaf Village. This hatred allowed Kurama to manipulate Naruto in his rage, causing him to go on a rampage several times until Naruto confronted the problem and learned to let it go. As Naruto grew in his career as a ninja and becoming a great hero since winning the Fourth Shinobi World War, his desire to be Hokage went from acknowledgement to a desire to help and protect the people close to him, which Tobi attributed to the Will of Fire. Naruto developed his own Nindo of never going back on his word, putting himself through any lengths or risks required to keep his promise. He also assumes a "nice guy pose" like Might Guy and Rock Lee, showing that he makes his promises no matter what the odds are. Naruto's determination and drive strongly impacts the lives of those around him, even his rivals and enemies have been affected by his empathy. Both Kakashi and Temari refereed to Naruto's amazing charisma as a "unique power" that allows him to change the worldly views of others for the better, usually by helping them regain the beliefs they lost due to certain tragedies they suffered. Son Goku even thought of him as an open and honest person. Even Madara Uchiha saw Naruto as the "heart" of the Allied Shinobi Forces, further proven when Naruto's senjutsu-enhanced Kurama Chakra Mode combined with telepathy causes his emotions and personal memories to be transferred to everyone, he managed to reignite their fighting spirit after being demoralized by the Shinju where Hashirama couldn't. Hashirama goes as far as to stating that Naruto's feelings and past gave hope to the Allied Shinobi Forces. Even characters from the Bleach, Avatar, and Sonic ''universes knew that Naruto can understand people through sympathy and compassion, that even Ichigo, Korra, and Sonic can understand his feelings towards the people he meets. The death of his master Jiraiya, and the invasion of Pain caused a large world shift for Naruto. Grieving for Jiraiya, Naruto's anger swore retaliation and vengeance on Pain, and left the village to learn senjutsu. While training, Naruto read a copy of Jiraiya's novel, "The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi", which taught him that he was named after a hero from the story. Although further enraged by Pain's actions during the invasion, Naruto soon spoke with his father (when the Nine-Tails rampaged again after believing that Pain killed Hinata), who explained to him the cycle of hatred of the shinobi world and how it continues to affect many people. After finally listening to Nagato's story and the results of the cycle of hatred, as well as the darkness that affects human hearts, Naruto vowed that he would end the cycle and bring true peace to the shinobi world. Despite this bringing his direct opposition with Sasuke, Naruto continued down his path in resolving to end both the Fourth Shinobi World War (which he suceeded), and the cycle of hatred, as well as the endless cycle of darkness in the ''Bleach, Avatar, and Sonic ''worlds. Naruto's greatest strength not only comes from his desire to become Hokage, but also his friends. As he grew older, he feels somewhat cynical and a loner when he feels that he wants to handle his own problems alone. But later on, he realizes that without the help of his friends, he would become more arrogant than Madara. This lead him to accept his friends' help and becomes a more heroic and honest person, and is willing to ask for his friends help when needed. He is also willing to go through extreme lengths to protect the people he cares about. Naruto's resolve in battle however, can waver at times, which can impede his strength, and goes into a deep state of depression, emotional turmoil, and self-loathing when he loses a major battle, lets a friend down, couldn't make his promise, or failing to save the people he cares about. However, though his friend's support and reminding him of the things he accomplished, Naruto regains his will to fight and promises to never lose his will to fight again. Naruto's hobbies are pulling pranks, training, and watering plants. His favorite foods are Ichiraku Ramen and red bean soup, but his least favorite food is fresh vegetables. Dark Naruto History Before the Series The First Chapter In a peaceful afternoon in the Hidden Leaf Village, Naruto attempted to ask Tsunade for any missions since he's been bored for two weeks. However, Tsunade denied any missions and eventually lead to an argument. Able to accept Tsunade's words, Naruto decided to find someone he can train with so he doesn't get bored. He eventually got Kiba Inuzuka, Akamaru, and Rock Lee to train with him at the Third Training Field. After a brief sparring session, Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru, and Lee decided to go to Ichiraku Ramen for food, but heard a large rumble coming from a gigantic ship on the outskirts of the forest areas. Interested, Naruto attempted to check it out but was dragged by Kiba and Lee in order to warn Tsunade. After Shizune told them to visit the Hidden Leaf Hot Springs to find her, Naruto and the others hurried there, unknowingly that they meet her in the women's side with Tsunade nude. Embarrassed and shy, Naruto, Kiba and Lee ran for their lives from an enraged Tsunade. Later, at the Hokage's Mansion, Naruto, Kiba, and Lee nervously told Tsunade about what's happened (which intrigued Tsunade since she received the same report from Iruka from his reconnaissance mission). Later, Shizune rushed in to warn Tsunade about a massive metal object appeared on the outskirts of the village. Worried about the situation, Tsunade and Naruto hurried to the scene along with Kiba, Akamaru, Lee, Shizune, Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, Yamato, Might Guy, and Kurenai Yuhi (who re-begin her ninja career after her daughter's birth). This also caught the attention of Sakura Haruno, Sai, Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyuga, Suigetsu Hozuki, Jugo, and several Hidden Leaf ninja. Upon arriving to the scene, they are met by an army of egg-shaped robots, animal-shaped robots, military soldiers and mecha suits, and coming from a ship, a egg-shaped human scientist, a mysterious kimono-wearing man with a sword, a military couple, along with a pair of twins, two military officers, and a mysterious young man with a cloak. The leaders were known as "Doctor Eggman", "Kato Kuzuki", and "Kanan and Anju". Their purpose for coming to the village was to take Naruto and harness the power of the Nine-Tailed Fox sealed within him to take over the world. Naruto refused, and after regaining his spirit from Tsunade's (even Kurama's) words, he and the other hidden leaf ninja battled against Eggman's united army, but were seriously outnumbered. As they were about to lose, Naruto and co. were assisted by Ichigo Kurosaki, Avatar Korra, Sonic the Hedgehog, Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki, Lieutenant Renji Abarai, Uryu Ishida, Orihime Inoue, Yasutora Sado, Third Seat Karin Kurosaki, Lieutenant Momo Hinamori, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, Mako, Bolin, Asami Sato, Liu, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Tenzin, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese, Big the Cat, Sticks the Badger, Zach the Hedgehog, Sam, Candace, and Kevin Spartan and when gained reinforcements in Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Tenten, Naruto and all of his old and new allies repelled Eggman, Kato, Kanan, and Anju's army and forced them to retreat. After the invasion, Naruto, Ichigo, Korra, and Sonic became great friends and forged a very powerful bond. Following Eggman, Kato, Kanan, and Anju's invasion, Naruto went to the Hokage's office with Tsunade, Shizune, Sasuke, Kiba, Akamaru, Lee, Kakashi, Yamato, Guy, and Kurenai to speak with Ichigo, Korra, Sonic and their friends. After each introducing themselves and telling things about themselves, Naruto and the Hokage asked "how and why" Ichigo, Korra, and Sonic came here. Telling them from the beginning, Ichigo first explained how a Spirit Portal appeared in the Soul Society two days ago, and went to investigate along with his friends and several Soul Reaper captain and lieutenant-class fighters; their investigation lead them to Republic City and meet Korra and her friends. After fending off the reborn Earth Empire, both Ichigo and Korra's parties traveled to the spirit portal right at the heart of the city, which lead them to encounter Sonic, his friends and Eggman's forces, which also brought the attention of Kato and his Dark Swords organization, and Kanan and Anju's Earth Empire forces, which lead to a massive battle. After Shadow the Hedgehog unintentionally used Chaos Spear to destroy Eggman's dimensional transporter, a massive Chaos Control caused by all seven Chaos Emeralds sucked all parties in the World of Naruto. After the story, Naruto was enthusiastic about with along with Kiba and Lee, right before being smacked in the head by their respective teachers. Tsunade later granted Ichigo, Korra, and Sonic's companies full status of the Leaf Village and made them full-fledged assets to serve and protect it. After they all leave, Naruto attempted to sneak out as well, just before being caught by Tsunade for his "little insertion" back at the Hot Springs, giving Tsunade the idea of punishing Naruto, Kiba, and Lee for their behavior despite their attempt to protect the village. For his punishment, Naruto was forced to clean every single window in the village, as well as Graffiti on walls anywhere else in town. Kakashi watched Naruto clean and remembered him to make it look spotless, which infuriated Naruto as he cleaned the windows with his Chakra Control. Later, Ichigo, Korra, and Sonic came on by to see him and ask how he was doing. When Ichigo, Korra, and Sonic saw the ramen shop during their walk, Naruto asked if they eat any ramen, which cause the trio to reply with a no and wanted to have some with him. They later asked him if he needs any help with cleaning the windows, which Naruto replied with a "No Thanks", much to Kakashi's surprise, and believe that a job's never fun if it's too easy. Ichigo, Korra, and Sonic understands what he means and they'll see him later. Kakashi was impressed by Naruto's generous demeanor and even Tenzin (who just appeared after Ichigo, Korra, and Sonic left) was impressed by how Naruto was addressing them. In many ways, those three remind Naruto of himself, such as having a strong sense of justice, shows kindness and genuine compassion to people, being very strong, and never going back on their word, which even means that those four have the same attitude while on the surface as noted by Kakashi and Tenzin, which earned Naruto a dirty look, but deep down, the two adults knew that Naruto, Ichigo, Korra, and Sonic are so much alike that they are like family. After finishing his chore punishment, Naruto decided to look for Ichigo, Korra, and Sonic after knowing that he had a very strong understanding for them and wanted to accept their offer for some ramen. He decided to find them himself without shadow clones and let Kakashi and Tenzin finish his punishment. As he was looking for the three, he ran into Hinata, Shino, Cream and Cheese, Orihime, and Ikki in the village park. Hinata (who was surprised by his arrival) began to shudder and blush a deep red color as she saw her boyfriend here. Confused, Naruto wanted to see if she had a fever or if see was blushing this time. When Uryu called to Orihime, Hinata began to jump and shouted "HI?!" straight in his ear, which caused him to jump and faint on the ground. When Uryu told the people in the park that Might Guy and Rock Lee are having a barbeque, Naruto was intrigued by it after waking up from being smacked by Cheese. When he asked Uryu is Ichigo, Korra, and Sonic were around, Uryu said that those three were on patrol duty and Tsunade has signaled all three of them back to return by nightfall, which caused Naruto to sigh in good relief. By nighttime, Naruto waited for about an hour for Ichigo, Korra, and Sonic to show up, and just before he was gonna give up, the three of them appeared to say hi. They also brought Iruka for the ride so all five of them can have ramen, which Naruto gladly accepted and all five entered the stand. After slurping ramen noddles for just about an hour, they conversate with each other about the food and comparing this food to the food in their separate worlds. Later, Ichigo asked Iruka why Eggman and his pals were after Naruto in the first place with deep concern. Realizing that Ichigo, Korra, and Sonic could understand Naruto, Iruka told them about Naruto's childhood; About the Nine-Tailed Fox (or is named "Kurama") sealed in side of him, and the beast attacking the Hidden Leaf Village seventeen years ago and how it was sealed in to an infant Naruto by the sacrifices of his parents, Minato Namikaze (who was also the Fourt Hokage) and Kushina Uzumaki. This incident lead Naruto to be orphaned and shunned by the entire village, believing him the be the beast that destroyed their village. For twelve years, Naruto attempted to get into trouble and make pranks to gain attention, and even went to the Academy to become a ninja (which he succeeded in after mastering the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu). Four years later, Naruto managed to defeat the Akatsuki's leader, Pain and became a hero to his home village, and later, an international world hero after winning the Fourth Shinobi World War. Understanding his perspective, Ichigo told Naruto the story of how he lost his mother to a Hollow when he was eight, and wanted the power to protect others because of that. Even Korra and Sonic shared their dark story of how they always try to handle things on their own and even make many mistakes, before reviving help from their friends, which provided to Naruto that those three went through dark times, but strive to gain acknowledgement. Later, he jumped onto the streets and yelled that he will clobber Eggman, Kato, Kanan, and Anju the next time they cross paths, which angered a random villager to keep it down, which Naruto said sorry. On the next day, Naruto later slept through the whole day as usual just before waking up after hearing that Eggman, Kato, Kanan, and Anju have made their move in the Land of Water. Forming a ten-man team with Ichigo, Korra, Sonic, Shikamaru, Hinata, Uryu, Bolin, Knuckles, and Sam, Naruto traveled to the Land of Water to stop his threat. While traveling, Naruto was thanked by Hinata for inviting her to the mission, which Naruto replied back and knew that her abilities would come in real handy for the mission, which caused Hinata to blush. As the team arrived on the scene, Hinata used her Byakugan to check any of the Egg Gorilla's strengths or weaknesses, then she twitched and fell back, causing Naruto to catch her. When Hinata saw that the thing powering the gorilla is a Chaos Emerald, Shikamaru and Uryu hatch a plan to get the Chaos Emerald. When Eggman and the others plans to destroy the Hidden Mist Village if Sonic doesn't show up, Sonic, Ichigo, and Korra came with Naruto, almost if they are trading him for the village. Believing that he was betrayed, Naruto cried into Theta while hugging him to relax. As Eggman and Kato ask if he has anything to say, Naruto tricked them and allowed another Naruto to appear with Rasengan in his hand, revealing their surprise attack. This allowed the hostage Naruto to disappear, revealing it's a Shadow Clone, which caused the enemy to be irritated by Naruto's mischief. Alongside, Ichigo, Korra, Sonic, and Knuckles, Naruto fiercely battle the Egg Gorilla, but despite their best attacks, the Gorilla won't go down without a fight. To make matters worse, the Ape captures Hinata and uses her as a hostage. Angered by Eggman and Kato's threats, Naruto refused to believe in their words and continue on his own path, and has summoned Gamabunta to even the playing field. After damaging the beast a bit, Sam pulled out a flare gun, while Korra and Gamabunta unleashed fire to use Fire Style: Toad Flame Bombs to melt the beast to a crisp. With the Egg Gorilla mortally weakened and Shikamaru and Uryu's strategy revealed, Naruto, Ichigo, Hinata, and Sonic deliver the final blows, causing Eggman, Kato, Kanan, Anju, and their stooges flying, while the Egg Gorilla was destroyed by Sonic's Spin Dash, and Naruto was able to catch Hinata (who was hit by the explosion), while Sonic gets the emerald. The mission was a success and Naruto, Shikamaru and the others went home. After reporting to the Hokage about the mission's success and thanking Shikamaru for his brilliant plan, Naruto thanked Hinata for her help and gave her a kiss, which she replied back, giving everyone in the room an awe in love. The moment was later interrupted by Shizune's arrival, telling Tsunade that Eggman's metal base is now on the derserts of the Hidden Sand Village, shocking everyone present. A few days later, Naruto returned to the village after returning from a mission alongisde Team Asuma and continued on his daily schedule until he stumbles upon Sakura showing off her increased strength in front of Amy, Karin Kurosaki, and Jinora when the latter punched through a wall without hesitation. Amazed by this, Naruto could never knew that Sakura could possess such strength. Later, Ichigo, Korra, Sonic and Silver the Hedgehog came along too and saw with amazement. After Silver inctoduced themsleves, they were met by Anko Mitarashi, Sasuke, Lee, Tenten, Knuckles, Renji and Blaze the Cat arrived and told them that they are to be summoned by Tsunade. As they entered Tsunade's office, the Hokage has important news to tell, but Naruto shurgged this off, believing that if it's just another uber-easy mission, he's out; Ichigo, Korra, and Sonic agreed to this as well, just before they were smacked in the heads by Sakura, Karin, Amy, and Jinora to show some respect. After hearing that Eggman, Kato, Kanan, and Anju are in the Hidden Rain Village, they decided to take it, before he and the other leaf shinobi realize that the rouge ninja in the same area are Hidden Sound Ninja. After telling the Soul Reapers, Benders, and Mobians about the Sound Ninja's history and telling them how Sasuke was tied to them, Tsunade also told them that the leader of those ninja is the village's most hated enemy, Orochimaru. As the room was filled with scilence, Sonic asked if Orochimaru is working with Eggman and the others, Tsunade doesn't know, but Renji and Knuckles remarked that it doesn't matter and that they must take action quickly. After Tsunade told them that Kakashi and Guy are already moving ahead to set a rendezvous point to the Land of Rain's boarders, Anko and her team are to head out as soon as possible. A few hours later, Naruto, Anko, Ichigo, Korra, Sonic, Sasuke, Sakura, Renji, Karin, Jinora, Lee, Tenten, Knuckles, Silver, and Blaze head out to their mission with haste. As the team procceded through the trees, they decided to take a short nap since its' getting dark, much to Naruto's charin. Naruto slept with Sakura, Knuckles, Jinora, Karin, Tenten and Amy get some sleep while others do night watch. At 7:45 AM, Naruto and the others move onward to the rendezvous point to the Leaf/Rain boarder and meet up with Kakashi and Guy, alongside Kiba, Akamaru, Choji, and Shikamaru. As Kakashi realize that too may people are not needed for the mission, they decided to send back a few to help out with the village's defenses in case of an enemy attack. As Shikamaru, Knuckles, Guy and Blaze return to the Leaf, while Naruto, Anko, Ichigo, Korra, Sonic, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Renji, Karin, Jinora, Silver, Lee, Kiba, Choji, and Tenten procceded to the Land of Rain. As the team enter in the village, they relaize that the villager's welcoming was unsuall and blank, seeming too quited. Later, they met a strange old man who has information regarding Orochimaru, which Naruto was eager to accept. However, Anko expresses pain from her regained Curse Mark of Heaven, which caused Ichigo and Sonic to suspect that the only one who would give Anko and Sasuke curse marks, as well as expressing pain upon that man's pressence, which lead the two of them to believe that the man standing in front of them, is Orochimaru, which caused that Sound ninja to laugh and comment on their status. Later, Orochimaru's men gathered around them, and to make things even worse, Kabuto as well as Kato and Tahno appeared before them, as well as the Sound Ninja Five Orochimaru revived from the graves as well, which caused Naruto to curse at Orochimaru for reviving the dead so callously. Then, everyone got to position and prepared to fight the enemy. After Orochimaru summoned the Egg Titan to join the fray, Naruto and Team Anko divded into groups to take on the enemy. He took Sonic, Ichigo, Korra, Silver, and Sasuke with him to take on the Egg Titan. After realizing that their attacks do little to no damage due to the titan's dense armor, Sasuke decided to allow himself and Silver to face the Egg Titan, while Naruto, Ichigo, Korra, and Sonic take the fight to Orochimaru and Kato. At first, Naruto was a bit uneased about this, but was later convinced by Sonic to focus on the task at hand, he accepted. Eventually, through Silver's help, Naruto and the others got to the top layer of Orochimaru's hideout and confronted Orochimaru and Kato, after realizing that Kabuto and Tahno decided to attack the others below. After trading a few words, Naruto, Ichigo, Korra, and Sonic battle Orochimaru and Kato, though despite their best tactics to damage them, they appear to be stronger than before and are now be overwhelmed by the enemy. When Orochimaru told them to just give up, Naruto refused because there are friends that depend on him and plans to save them no matter what. Then, he entered Sage Mode after revealing that he left a shadow clone back at the campsite to gather nature energy in case of a big emergency. Seeing Naruto's resolve caused Ichigo to unleash his Bankai, Korra enter the Avatar State, and Sonic entering his Speed Aura Mode transformation by unleahsing the chi within him. There awakened forms allowed them to turn the tables and managed to gain the upper hand against the enemy. However, just as Orochimaru perpared to re-summon more dead, he was interrupted by the sudden arrival of the Fifth Kazekage: Gaara, Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, Kai, and Shadow the Hedgehog, allowing everyone up and below the Hidden Rain village to escape with their very lives. After returning to the Leaf Village alongside Team Anko, Team Hitsugaya and Team Kai (whom decided to return to the village by the Kazekage's orders), Naruto went to inform Tsunade about the mission details alongside Ichigo, Korra, Sonic, Anko, Hitsugaya, and Kai, and hurried to her office. After telling her about the mission, Tsunade decided to keep an eye on Orochimaru now that he's working with Eggman, Kato, and the Earth Empire, and has them all dissmissed. Naruto decided to get some rest at his house after a tough fight. A few hours later, Sonic came to his house with a serious look and told Naruto to stay in his house just for a while, which caused Naruto to ask why, but Sonic is only asking him because he's worried. Naruto agreed, but in his head, he knew that something was wrong. After Sonic left, Naruto was sweeping the house, wondering what's gotten into Sonic. As he was sweeping, he felt a massive surge of spirit energy that's not like Chakra energy. Determined to check it out, Naruto went into Sage Mode and used a shadow clone to act as a decoy, and stealthly left the village to check the disturbance without being spotted. As he ran in the Leaf Village's forest area, he felt the pressence and checked to his left. As he continued searching, he felt an attack coming and swiftly dodged it. After he dodged, he order the attacker to identify himself, which the attacker agreed because once that name is heard, his death will sure to follow. The attacker identified himself as the Sexta Espada: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, much to Naruto's shock that this is one of the Espada Ichigo told him about. New Adventures Shirogane's Puppet Reign Fire Nation Civil War Universal Blood War New Shattered World Crisis Day of the Black Comet Zanpakuto Rebellion Sword Beasts Campaign Eggman's Conquest Campaign Last War Epilouge Powers and Abilities Ninjutsu Prowess *'Ninjutsu Master: Naruto's massive reserves of chakra allow him to make use of various chakra-taxing techniques. However, his initial mediocre chakra control left him barley able to perform basic techniques, which caused him to fail three times in the Academy. Over time, with his chakra control steadily improving, Naruto's arsenal expanded with it. Under his training with Jiraiya, Naruto continued to rapidly improve his skills, mastering various advanced techniques and forms to expand his repertoire, eventually surpassing Kakashi in sheer ninjutsu prowess. **Shadow Clone Jutsu: Naruto's trademark technique in battle is the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Whereas most ninja must be careful with this technique as to not deplete their chakra reserves, Naruto's immense reserves can handle creating thousands of clones and retain a decent amount of chakra in each of them. This lets him overwhelm opponents with sheer numbers or carry out multiple tasks at once. While originally Naruto relied on his shadow clones only for overwhelming numbers in battle, during Naruto Shippuden, Naruto came to be more tactical with them, overall making him waste less chakra in battle. As seen in his second bell test, he could use his shadow clones to maneuver him in mid-air and transform them into weapons to conserve his normal supply. After learning that all knowledge and experiences shadow clones gain will be transferred back to the user once they disperse, Naruto would frequently employ this to complete years' worth of training in days. In combat, it also lets him scout an area or test an opponent's abilities. Kakashi noted that Naruto's great mastery of the technique far exceeds his own and even Minato's, as only Naruto can apply shadow clones to catalyze the learning, usage, and mastery of complex techniques. **Summoning Jutsu: Naruto is skilled in this technique during his training with Jiraiya, enabling him to summon toads from Mount Myoboku as allies by using a certain amount of chakra energy. He was initially restricted to tadpoles and small toads such as then-young Gamakichi or Gamatatsu due to his poor chakra control. When he was twelve, he could only summon larger toads when accessing Kurama's chakra, but three years later, Naruto's skills with the Summoning Jutsu improved as he becomes capable of summoning Gamabunta and the likes whenever he desired. He also became capable of using the Summoning Jutsu: Bring Down the House Jutsu, which allowed him to summon giant toads above his targets, thereby crushing them. **Rasengan: The Rasengan is another one of Naruto's trademark techniques in battle, which was invented by his father after mastering the move. Its a technique that involves focusing chakra to the hand and making it swirl in a tight, blue-colored spherical shape, then allowing the user to deal destructive force to an opponent and send them flying in a swirling motion. Although the Rasengan is identified as a one-handed technique, Naruto made up for his poor control by incorporating the assistance of a shadow clone to use it: he provides the chakra while the clone forms the sphere. He later became capable of throwing the Rasengan like a projectile. ***Giant Rasengan: From further training with Jiraiya, Naruto is able to create larger versions of the Rasengan in Naruto Shippuden, such as the Giant Rasengan (which increases the standard Rasengan's attack power and destructive force ten fold). The amount of preparation time required to form the Rasengan has decreased, but he still relies on shadow clones to help him when in his normal form. To make up for the need for shadow clones, Naruto steadily increases the number Rasengan he uses at a time, either by having the shadow clones form Rasengan in both of his hands or having the shadow clones make their own. **Nature Transformation: As a possible alternative to Kurama's chakra, Kakashi teaches Naruto how to take advantage of his natural elemental affinity: Wind. The wind nature compliments Naruto, as the wind nature is a great match for short-range fighters. Because the Rasengan was originally intended to be combined with a user's nature transformation, Naruto sets out to combine his wind affinity with the Rasengan. He struggles with it, finding it as near-impossible as his father did before him, but once again finds a solution with shadow clones: while he provides the chakra and a clone provides the shape, as is done with normal Rasengan, a second clone infuses it with their nature. This results in the creation of the Wind Style: Rasengan, and later the Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken. With two clones, he can make a bigger version of it. On contact with a target, the Rasen Shuriken explodes into a torrent of wind that cuts them at a cellular level. At first, Naruto uses it like a blunt object that he forces into opponents, causing him to receive the same level of damage as they do. After learning Sage Mode he becomes able to throw it, preventing harm to himself and at the same time increasing its speed and cutting power. In Kurama Chakra Mode, he can further augment its size, making a miniature version, a gigantic version, or even Wind Style: Repeated Rasen Shuriken, all without the help of shadow clones. Eventually, he can now learn how to throw the Rasen Shuriken in his normal form without his unleashed forms and can even guide the technique into his enemies, however, he still needs the shadow clones to form the technique. **Collaboration Ninjutsu: Naruto can collaborate with others to perform collaboration techniques. Jiraiya taught Naruto collaboration techniques, combining his wind affinity with the affinities of summoned toads for a single stronger technique. **Fuinjutsu Practitioner: Naruto's skills with fuinjutsu have not been explored greatly, but he knew how to use the seal's key after receiving Gerotora, and later resealed Kurama after he separated a majority of chakra from the fox. **Shurikenjutsu Expert: Naruto is highly skilled in Shurikenjutsu, allowing him to throw various shuriken and kunai with proficient accuracy at certain targets. Naruto has also employed cloak-and-dagger tactics like keeping a spring-loaded kunai up his sleeve for quick access. Even when he was young, he could combine his shadow clones with shurikenjutsu to unleash a massive barrage of weapons at the enemy. Taijutsu Prowess *Taijutsu Expert: While a short and close-range fighter by nature, Naruto's taijutsu was not that skillful or organized, making this up with unpredictable attacks to throw off guard specialist such as Kiba Inuzuka and Neji Hyuga. By Part II, Naruto had significantly improved his taijutsu skills under Jiraiya's tutelage, being able to hold his own against skilled users such as Pain's Deva Path, Karui and Omoi simultaneously, and even fend off one of the Ten-Tails' mini-clones. Naruto's preferred taijutsu tactic is fighting in unison with his shadow clones to help him, using this method to defeat two rogue samurai to protect Inari. He has also created techniques such as the Naruto Uzumaki Barrage and its stronger variations, where he and his shadow clones assault the enemy with a powerful barrage of punches and kicks. Even without his shadow clones, Naruto remains maneuverable in a fight, being able to get near skilled taijutsu practitioners and briefly spar with them. **'''Enhanced Strength: Naruto has shown a high level of raw strength, being able to shatter stone as seen when he escaped from Pain's petrified Preta Path after it absorbed too much Senjutsu energy. **'Enhanced Speed and Reflexes': Naruto possesses great speed and reflexes, being able to dodge incoming attacks and strike quickly before his opponent has a chance to counterattack. His speed was noted when he managed to save Sakura from Sasuke's poison kunai attack and only gained a small scratch on his cheek (though still took in the effects of the poison). **'Enhanced Durability': Naruto is quite durable, as when he is capable of taking heavy punishment and still keep on fighting **'Immense Life-Force and Endurance': Due to his Uzumaki lineage, Naruto has a much greater longevity than most humans along with a considerably strong life force and physical energy. From this, he could survive the extraction of a Tailed Beast (though left in an unconscious state). Aside from his great life-force, Naruto has also shown to be very resilient and endurable, as shown when he is able to take and withstand brutal punishment that can be very painful to ordinary shinobi, and has shown to take even the slightest bit of intense injury during a fight. From all of his experiences since his career as a shinobi, Naruto has never been seriously injured and has never been crippled, even when he was hospitalized in case of serious injury. **Accelerated Healing - As a member of the Uzumaki Clan, Naruto has accelerated healing, which allows him to heal quickly without medical treatment, which is attributed by Kurama. Flash Step Prowess *'Flash Step Expert': Naruto is highly fast in the art of Flash Step, matching Ichigo's speed in Shunpo, and is capable of keeping up with and surprising captain-class warriors who are masters at Flash Step and/or Shunpo, despite not knowing any of the speed techniques. Senjutsu Prowess *'Senjutsu Master' **Sage Mode - After his master, Jiraiya was killed by Pain, Naruto went to Mount Myoboku to train in Sage Mode. Unlike his master, Naruto has perfected Sage Mode and has mastered its' full powers. In Perfect Sage Mode, Naruto has orange pigmentations around their eyes with a yellow toad-like irides. Using this mode, Naruto's great capabilities are greatly enhanced, as well as gaining several new techniques and abilities. during his battle with Pain.]] ***'Sensory Perception': In Sage Mode, Naruto is able to sense chakra and detect their presence, even from far away. With this skill, he can better react against high-speed opponents like the Third Raikage, able to dodge his attack and effectively counter. ***'Enhanced Strength': Naruto's strength has increased greatly, that enabled him to break one of Pain's Six Paths in one blow and throw a massive rhino in the air. He can even break through steel wall with a single punch. ***'Enhanced Speed and Reflexes': Naruto's speed has increased where he was able to dodge the Third Raikage's powerful attacks, despite the latter's immense speed. ***'Enhanced Durability': Naruto's durability has increased where he was able to survive falls from great heights unharmed. ***'Enhanced Endurance': His resilience has also increased to the point where he can withstand powerful blows from Kurama and continue to fight the Tailed Beast with plenty reserves of chakra. ***'Enhanced Chakra Power': When unleashing Sage Mode, Naruto's chakra energy has vastly increased to new levels. ***'Increased Sage Mode Duration': During all attempts at fusion, Kurama rejected Fukasaku, a threat to its power, leaving Naruto with no way to enter Sage Mode. Naruto found a away to use shadow clones as a workaround. While he fights, the clones gather natural energy for him and then, when he is in need, he has them disperse, transferring their natural energy to him. Although this lets him enter a perfect Sage Mode that Jiraiya was never able to, this method limits the maximum number of shadow clones that he can create to five for as long as the clones are gathering natural energy, as anything more would interfere with their focus. To make sure he has enough shadow clones for use in battle, Naruto has only two shadow clones gather senjutsu chakra, allowing him to enter Sage Mode a total of three times. ***'Frog Kumite': A fighting style used in Sage Mode, which uses nature energy around the wielder to enhance the range and the potency of one's attacks. Chakra Prowess *'Vast Chakra Power': Naturally, Naruto alone possesses a vast, massive amount of chakra energy, which is estimated to be at least four times greater than Kakashi's. Like his mother, Naruto's chakra is "special", which was part of the reason why he was able to become Kurama's jinchuriki. Karin described his chakra quality to be "bright and warm". His chakra levels became so high and potent, they could be felt as far away as Konoha. Even Hashirama compared the volume Naruto had shared with the entire Alliance army to be near equal to his own. Combined with his already massive chakra reserves, being the jinchuriki of Kurama's Yang half gives Naruto a reserve a hundred times greater than Kakashi's. Due to being Kurama's jinchuriki his entire life and inheriting his mother's special chakra, Naruto's chakra was more effectively mixed with the fox's. Because of this, Naruto can perform very chakra-taxing techniques in quick succession without feeling fatigued. Later, Naruto gained some of the other tailed beasts' chakra, which increased his chakra strength and reserves further. His chakra color is orange-yellow. **'Unique Chakra Control': Early in his shinobi career, he had very little chakra control, causing him to waste more chakra than necessary, but his natural reserves made up for this flaw. Even when Orochimaru used the Five-Pronged Seal on Naruto, further disrupting his already poor chakra control, it had little to no noticeable affect on Naruto's chakra reserves other than his ability to access Kurama's power when angered. Over time, once this issue was pointed out to him, Naruto learned greater chakra control, allowing him to not waste chakra unnecessarily. Naruto's improved chakra control allowed him to balance his chakra with natural energy, leading him to learn Sage Mode. Later, when taught the principles of transferring chakra like a tailed beast, Naruto was able to share his chakra with the entire Shinobi Alliance by matching his chakra with everyone around with a simple touch. Jinchuriki Powers *'Kurama Chakra Mode': Instead of the tailed beast cloaks that jinchuriki use, Naruto uses a new power called "Kurama Chakra Mode". Using this mode, Naruto gains an orange-yellow chakra shroud with six magatama markings and two thick lines around the neck, two distinctive pieces of hair-like horns resembling the Sage of the Six Paths' silhouette, and a single dot with a partial circle around it, opening at the top and six lines streching out from it; two of which spread down his legs and the other two wrapping around his waist that connect behind him next to a circle on the center of his back. Naruto's eyes become red-orange and his shroud releases chakra like flickering flames, and the color of his scarf now turns light-yellow and amber. ]] **'Power Augmentation': As with all jinchuriki transformations, the Kurama Chakra Mode gives Naruto an increase in strength, speed, power, and defense. ***'High-Speed Combat': Naruto's new speed is so great that Killer Bee mistaken it with the Teleportation Jutsu when he attacked Kisame Hoshigake. He could even surpass the speed of the fully charged Fourth Raikage, as well as blitz the extremely fast Third Raikage before the latter could react. His increased speed even allows him to compress most of his chakra to enhanced his newfound Flash Step prowess, allowing him to enter high-speed combat. This allows him to move at speeds so great, it can create multiple after-images to confuses his opponents and wait for a chance to strike, just like the special ability of Ichigo's Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu. ***'Enhanced Strength': Naruto's strength has greatly increased to where he becomes strong enough to push a fully formed Tailed Beast Bomb through a multiple layered barrier with just one arm, neutralize several White Zetsu clones with a single kick despite their durability, and, in collaboration with Bee in his full Eight-Tails form, knock down the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path with an powerful uppercut. He could even take on five tailed beasts at the same time (aibet he was assisted by Killer Bee, Kakashi, and Guy). ***'Enhanced Endurance': His endurance has increased to the point where he could endure extreme heat and suffer only minor wounds. ***'Enhanced Durability': His durability has also increased to the point where he was able to survive the natural disasters caused by the Ten-Tails, with suffering only minor physical wounds and the loss of his shroud. His increased durability is even noted when he was able to withstand Madara Uchiha's Perfect Susano'o sword and recive no damage at all. ***'Enhanced Chakra Power': In this form, his vast amounts of chakra energy has increased beyond the levels of ordinary jinchuriki in the chakra cloak forms. His chakra is so "heavy" and "thick" that it can suffocate anyone with weak chakra, spiritual or chi energy in the area vicinity. His chakra color is now orange-yellow. ***'Enhanced Chakra Mode Duration': During the Fourth Great Ninja War, Naruto was able to maintain this form ever since his training from Turtle Island, all the way to his battle with Tobi and his new Six Paths of Pain. Due to his large amounts of chakra energy, his compressed power allows him to maintain this form for very long periods of time. By his claim, he could maintain this form for about three months (the same duration period as Ichigo's Bankai). ***'Enhanced Ninjutsu': While in this form, Naruto's ninjutsu capabilities are greatly enhanced and even gain new techniques. He is still able to use his shadow clones and uses the same strategies with them. His Rasengan however has been greatly enhanced to the point where he can use his chakra arms to create it and any of its' enhanced variants without shadow clones. He can use his own hand in conjunction with a chakra arm to accomplish the shape transformation of the Rasengan, and multiple chakra arms to accomplish the shape and nature transformation of the Rasen Shuriken, which he can throw while in this mode. Once the Rasengan-variants are formed, Naruto can then use the chakra arms to deliver them across long distances or, in the case of Rasen Shuriken, guide them to their target. Initially, Naruto tried to create a technique related to the Tailed Beast Bomb: the Tailed Beast Rasengan. However, he later developed a more effective version of this technique: the Super Mini Tailed Beast Bomb, a miniature Tailed Beast Ball that he is able to control with the help of a shadow clone and still carries the technique's destructive power. **'Enhanced Healing': Naruto's accelerated healing ability has been greatly enhanced to the point where he can heal wounds without weaving signs and even regain small portions of his chakra shroud with a medium amount of his chakra. **'Negative Emotion Sensing': An ability Kurama uses to sense negative emotions such as hatred and killing intent of any individual around it. Even enemies who hide their chakra from sensory-type ninja can be detected based on their emotions. **'Tailed Beast Chakra Arms': Naruto is able to use chakra arms while in Kurama Chakra Mode. Like other jinchuriki, he can use the arms to improve his dexterity and maneuverability, granting him increased means of interacting with his environment and opponents. Naruto can even use these arms as substitutes for his shadow clones in his creation of various Rasengan-variants. *'Tailed Beast Mode': Realizing its own respect for Naruto after all he had endured in his life and the type of person he has become, Kurama decided to accept his friendship. With this new unity, Kurama freely gives Naruto its chakra. By synchronising his heart with Kurama's, Naruto is able to enter the complete version of Kurama Chakra Mode, referred to as "Kurama Link Mode". His chakra shroud parts down the middle and opens up into a full-length haori with ragged endings, revealing a black undergarment with three magatama on each side of his high collar. The shroud's numerous circle and line patterns become complete, black circles and the whisker-like markings on his face become thicker. (Also known as Kurama Link Mode)]] **'Enhanced Strength': Naruto's powerful strength has been greatly enhanced, up to the point where he was able to deflect five Tailed Beast Bombs by simply moving past them. He was strong enough in this mode to take on five tailed beasts at the same time and later fight against the Wood Style: Wood Dragon Jutsu (albiet with some difficulty due to the jutsu's effects). **'Enhanced Speed': Naruto's high speed movements have been greatly enhanced, as he was fast enough to move across the battlefield in the blink of an eye just in time to rescue both Might Guy and Kakashi Hatake. **'Enhanced Endurance': Naruto's vast endurance has been greatly enhanced to the point where he can battle opponents without rest and and even withstand powerful blows that could kill anyone with lesser resilience. **'Enhanced Durability': In this form, Naruto's durability has been greatly enhanced as well. **'Enhanced Chakra Power': Naruto's already vast chakra energy has been greatly increased. Additionally, he can transfer his and Kurama's chakra to others, granting them Version 1-like chakra shrouds that greatly increase the power of their techniques: Hinata Hyuga, for example, was able to deflect one of the Ten-Tails' tails to the opposite side of the battlefield with a single Eight Trigrams Air Palm. Kakashi estimated the transfer to be even greater than when Kurama performed it with him, which increased his Kamui three-fold. Naruto can remotely control each individual shroud, such as expanding their size or forming tails for his allies to deflect incoming projectiles. Despite Kurama's contributions, the chakra produced more closely resembles Naruto's than the fox's as noted by Cee. **'Enhanced Kurama Mode Duration': Naruto initially couldn't maintain Tailed Beast Mode indefinitely because he and Kurama have not yet formed a perfect bond. At first they could only last for five minutes, but by the time of the Ten-Tails' revival, they extended the time to eight minutes. He later maintains his Tailed Beast Mode for an unspecified time limit during his subsequent transformations. **'Enhanced Negative Emotion Sensing': The negative emotion sensing of Naruto's new chakra cloak has been greatly enhanced to the poin where he can even sense people with negative emotions from far away distances. **'Kurama Sage Mode': Naruto's Tailed Beast Mode can also be combined with Sage Mode to greatly enhance his abilities by adding senjutsu chakra to his attacks, giving him a further increase in speed, strength, durability, ninjutsu and taijutsu. With this, Naruto was also able to create a senjutsu-enhanced Tailed Beast Bomb, as well as add senjutsu chakra to Minato's Rasengan when he used his Tailed Beast Mode. The eye markings of Sage Mode also reflect on Kurama's tailed beast cloak as well. He gains facial markings on his cheeks that resembles Bagua trigrams, specifically the ☰ trigram. **'Kurama Mode': Like other jinchuriki, Naruto is able to form full-scale replicas of their tailed beast. However, instead of the flesh-and-blood constructs the other jinchuriki become, his Tailed Beast mode is more chakra-based. His shroud's chakra enlarges into a translucent recreation of Kurama's overall golden form, which markings similar to those present on their bodies. Kurama is able to control and speak through the construct without taking over his body. As opposed to the normal nature of the chakra, it no longer burns those who touch it, which enables others to enter the construct's body when allowed by the jinchuriki. It now heals and reinvigorates those who enter it, as demonstrated with Guy and Kakashi during their fights against the Ten-Tails and Obito respectively. It is also translucent, as Naruto can be seen inside the replica's head for the duration of the transformation, the markings on their backs trailing off into a pattern resembling a skeletal structure. Even in this form, Naruto is able to gain the usual advantages of this mode, such as the ability to create powerful shockwaves and the signature Tailed Beast Bomb. A single tail in this form can completely overpower Madara Uchiha's senjutsu-enhanced complete Susano'o, smash it to the ground and pin it without any trouble. As shown with Naruto, he can even use the tails of this form as chakra arms to interact with other large targets. Naruto can also use partial transformations of Kurama at any time such as his hands and claws, tails, or mouth. At first, Naruto could only maintain this form for about eight minutes, but later extended the time during his fifteen months of training to improve their powers. After fifteen months of intense training, Naruto has eventually learned to separate Kurama from his body (while both are in Tailed Beast Mode) and allowing the two to fight independently. *'Tailed Beast Control' Intelligence *'Tactical Learner': While headstrong and often acting without thinking to ultimately come off as somewhat dense, Naruto's years as a prankster acquired a cunning imagination that is useful in battle. He is a remarkable tactile learner, able to learn better through executing a task rather than theorizing about it. Once they see him in action, even the likes of the Second Hokage revise their thoughts about his intellect. Although Naruto instinctively knows the mechanics behind techniques he uses, he still gets easily confused if someone verbally explains the mechanics. Naruto can formulate multi-step plans and even backup plans in the thick of battle. His strategies typically involve shadow clones: he may direct his opponent's attentions towards one of his clones to disguise his own movements; he may transform them into objects or other individuals for surprise attacks; he may make himself seem predictable by creating a pattern, just to throw them off by breaking it. Naruto is rather observant, able to notice details others may overlook and subsequently take advantage of it. Even when given new information, he can act quickly. Other Skills *'Advanced Growth Rate': According to several powerful shinobi, including the legendary Sannin, Kakashi Hatake, and the five Kage, Naruto's most recent ability is his growth rate. Through sheer willpower and determination, Naruto has mastered several high-ranked techniques with little effort and even developed new abilities to enhance his original ones through quick learning. He can even master techniques that would take many shinobi months or years with less effort. *'Indomitable Will': Naruto possesses a strong force of will. He was able to resist Kurama's control over him during his chakra cloak for a short period of time. He has even learned how to avoid falling prey to Genjutsu and how to dispel it quickly, despite him not learning the art. *'Spiritual Awareness': Naruto has the ability to see ghosts and spirits, and sense their presence. *'World-class Extreme Gear rider' Equipment *Demon Wind Shuriken *Hidden Kunai Mechanism *Shadow Clone Summoning Scroll List of Moves and Techniques *All-Direction Shuriken *Giant Rasengan *Kurama Chakra Mode *Massive Rasengan *Multi Shadow Clone Justu *Naruto Uzumaki Barrage *Naruto Uzumaki Super Barrage *Planetary Rasengan *Rasengan *Sage Art: Giant Rasengan *Sage Art: Massive Rasengan Barrage *Sage Mode *Shadow Clone Jutsu *Super Mini Tailed Beast Bomb *Tailed Beast Bomb *Wind Style: Massive Rasen Shuriken *Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken *Wind Style: Repeated Rasen Shuriken Relationships Family *Ashura Otsutsuki (Ancestor) *Professor Uzumaki (Grandfather, Deceased) *Minato Namikaze (Father, Deceased) *Kushina Uzumaki (Mother, Deceased) *Sumiru Namikaze (Aunt, Deceased) *Isshin Kurosaki (Uncle) *Masaki Kurosaki (Aunt, Deceased) *Karin Uzumaki (Cousin) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Older Cousin) *Karin Kurosaki (Younger Cousin) *Yuzu Kurosaki (Younger Cousin) *Jiraiya (Godfather, Deceased) Friends/Allies *Kurama (Tailed Beast Partner and Best Friend) *Iruka Umino (Childhood sensei and older brother figure) *Sasuke Uchiha (Childhood best friend and Arch-rival, also surrogate older brother) *Hidden Leaf 11 **Sakura Haruno (Childhood best friend, teammate and former love interest) **Sai (Close friend and teammate) **Shikamaru Nara (Childhood best friend) **Choji Akimichi (Childhood best friend) **Ino Yamanaka (Close friend) **Kiba Inuzuka (Childhood best friend and rival-in-strength) ***Akamaru **Shino Aburame **Hinata Hyuga (Childhood best friend and teammate, also girlfriend) **Rock Lee (Close friend and friendly rival) **Neji Hyuga (Close friend and friendly rival) **Tenten *Kakashi Hatake (Sensei and mentor) *Yamato (Team Captain) *Might Guy *Asuma Sarutobi *Kurenai Yuhi *Shinji Hatake *Team Taka **Suigetsu Hozuki **Jugo *The Fifth Hokage: Tsunade (Grandmother figure and rival) *Shizune (Good friend) *Team Ebisu **Ebisu (Close mentor) **Konohamaru Sarutobi (Best friend, rival, and protege, close as brothers) **Udon **Mogei *Teuchi (Surrogate Father) *Ayame (Surrogate Sister) *Anko Mitarashi *Aoba Yamashiro *Hiashi Hyuga *Hanabi Hyuga *Mecha-Naruto (First Robotic Doppelganger and rival, also friend) *The Sand Siblings **The Fifth Kazekage: Gaara (Best friend, fellow jinchuriki, and friendly rival) ***Shukaku **Temari **Kankuro *Baki *Killer Bee (Tailed Beast mentor, Close friend, and partner-in-combat) **Gyuki *The Fourth Raikage: Ay *Team Samui **Samui **Omoi **Karui *The Fifth Mizukage: Mei Termui *The Third Tsuchikage: Ohnoki *Mifune *Mount Myoboku **The Great Lord Elder: Gamamaru **Lord Fukusaku (Senjutsu mentor) **Lady Shima **Gamabunta **Gamakichi **Gamatatsu *The First Hokage: Hashirama Senju *The Second Hokage: Tobirama Senju *The Third Hokage: Hiruzen Sarutobi (Grandfather figure) *Previous Jinchuriki **Yugito Nii **Yagura **Roushi **Han **Utakata **Fuu *The Tailed Beasts **Matatabi **Isobu **Son Goku **Kokou **Saiken **Chomei *Former Enemies **Itachi Uchiha **Nagato **Konan **Obito Uchiha *Hagoromo Otsutsuki *Zhi *Avatar Aang *Avatar Korra *Sonic the Hedgehog Rivals *Sasuke Uchiha (Arch-rival) *Kiba Inuzuka (Rival-in-strength) *Rock Lee (Friendly rival) *Neji Hyuga (Friendly rival) *Konohamaru Sarutobi *Gaara (Friendly rival) *Tsunade (Old rival) *Mecha-Naruto *Metal Naruto (also enemy) *Menma Uzumaki (also enemy) Enemies *Owari Otsutsuki *The Kihei **Shi *The Red Lotus (Xin Bau's Group) **Xin Bau *Madara Uchiha (New Arch-enemy) *Obito Uchiha (formerly) *The Ten-Tails *The Akatsuki **Nagato (formerly) **Konan (formerly) **Zetsu **Itachi Uchiha (formerly) **Kisame Hoshigaki **Deidara **Sasori of the Red Sand **Hidan **Kakuzu *Orochimaru (Old Arch-enemy) *Kabuto Yakushi *The Sound Ninja Five **Kimimaro Kaguya *Kagura *Bando *The Second Tsuchikage *The Fourth Kazekage *The Second Mizukage *The Third Raikage *Zabuza Momochi and Haku *The Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist *Danzo Shimura *Menma Uzumaki (Alternate Counterpart) *Metal Naruto (Second Robotic Doppelganger) *Land of Snow Ninja Theme Songs *The Will called Naruto Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Jinchuriki Category:Genin Category:Hidden Leaf Ninja Category:Uzumaki Clan Category:Kurosaki Family Category:Team Kakashi Category:Hidden Leaf 11 Category:Mount Myoboku Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Legendary Shinobi Category:Team Konoha Category:Advanced Captain-class Fighters Category:Naruto Series Characters Category:Speed Type Characters Category:Attack Type Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Legendary Warriors Category:Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic: Project Storm Playable Characters Category:Sages Category:Ninjutsu Masters Category:Taijutsu Experts Category:Senjutsu Masters Category:Flash Step Experts Category:Shurikenjutsu Experts Category:Fuinjutsu Practitioners Category:Wind Style Users Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Shinobi Union Category:New United Republic Characters Category:Team Anko Category:Team Shinji Category:Children of Prophecy Category:Most Powerful Characters in Naruto